


[团酷]《我要揍他 / I will marry him》

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: * Lofter备份在图书馆写response paper写不出来，突发写团酷傻屌文。原梗是阿拉伯语翻译我要揍你，再翻译成英语会变成I will marry him，感谢梗！————————————
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[团酷]《我要揍他 / I will marry him》

酷拉皮卡好久没见到那么欠揍的人了。

事情发生在三天前，他的公司里来了新的外国人，似乎是伊朗还是哪儿的阿拉伯人，有一个仿佛是脸滚键盘滚出来一样的名字，会说日语，但是偏偏不爱说。对着部长和和气气，和公司社员打成一片，但唯独对着酷拉皮卡的时候他的态度就变得很懒散。

当然了，这人也并不能说是懒散。怎么说呢，就好像前世有仇一样，明明这个人眉清目秀的，可酷拉皮卡一看到他的脸，就怒气横生。

偏偏他们还在同一个办公室，还在同一个角落。桌子隔着桌子，头碰头，大眼瞪小眼。

所以酷拉皮卡的哥们，营销部王牌的雷欧力就这么劝他了。

“酷拉皮卡啊，你也老大不小了，别因为一个人的外貌就生气。”

“我没有！我没有因为他的长相而生气！”

“那你怎么地又臭着一张脸？”

“因为他今天要交的文件里少打了一个句号。”

“为什么我总感觉你在鸡蛋里挑骨头……”

酷拉皮卡大力地把刚刚打印好的一叠文件摔在桌上，甩了甩头发。

“雷欧力，我决定了，要找他干架。”

“哈？”

“干——架——。听不懂日语吗？”

“你是高中生吗？！直接去找他干架，明天我就得眼睁睁看着你被开除了。不行，我不同意。”

“我又不会在公司里直接打，我要把他约到小公园里，一对一的比试。”

“喂，冷静点。”

“雷欧力，就算你是我最好的哥们，你也不懂。这个人真是非常非常的奇怪。虽然他的日语不太通顺，但他对公司里的每个人都会说日语。唯独对着我，连日语都不说。”

“那你们平常怎么交流？我指工作上的交流。”

“大部分时候不交流，要交流的话眼神示意。”

“……这么一想确实有点失礼啊。”

“对吧，所以我认为他在挑衅我。”

“嘛，如果不是在公司里的话，我也不干涉你。但是问题是，你要怎么告诉他你要在哪里和他见面啊？”

“留……小纸条吧？”

他们凑在一个小桌子前，嘀嘀咕咕。

“这样？”

酷拉皮卡迅速地写好了一张小纸条。

“啊，我觉得好像有点潦草。他作为外国人可能很难辨认出来手写体吧？”

“说的也是，让我试试看打印体。”

酷拉皮卡打开电脑，在文档下敲下了几个字。他眼睛死死地盯着屏幕：

“感觉少了点什么……这个人平常每天都不和我说日语，现在用日语给他留讯息，总觉得好像是我吃亏了一样。不行！”

“欸？你难道要用英语写吗？”

“我要用阿拉伯语！”

“可是我不记得你会啊？”

“用google啦，这个时代，google翻译超好用的。”

酷拉皮卡在网页上打下了‘我要揍你’四个字，把它的阿拉伯文复制粘贴在文档里，字号调到最大，颜色改为鲜红。在下头附上日文写好的时间和地点。

［库洛洛：

اريد ان اتزوج منه！！

星期六下午三点，在xx公园 ］

“完成了！”

他非常高兴的把那张打印出来的纸条叠了三折，塞到了他可恶的外国人同事的书桌夹缝里。午休时间快要结束了，他同好友道别，然后欢快地扬长而去。

雷欧力久违地看到自己高中以来的好友眉头舒展的样子，不禁松了口气。

不过他仍旧担心酷拉皮卡会捅出什么篓子来。不然帮他把那张纸条偷走，让他白白地在公园里等一下午吧——善良的雷欧力这么想着，在晚上临近下班的时候，悄悄地再次来到酷拉皮卡的办公室里。

酷拉皮卡的办公室灯还亮着，但雷欧力知道酷拉皮卡今天晚上与他人有约，已经先离开了。酷拉皮卡的同事，那位外国人，还在那里加班。

——这人不也挺勤奋的嘛？

“那个，打扰了……”

“请进。”

那个黑发的中东人点了点头。看来他日语虽然带了口音，但也不至于完全无法交流。

“我的朋友，也就是你的同事酷拉皮卡，近来给你添麻烦了吧。”

“没有呀，我觉得他很好。”

“他……好像中午的时候，往你的书架里塞了一张白底红字的纸条。那个你如果看到了，请不要太介意，他就是这种性格。”

“没事的没事的，我都不知道他会这么想我，哈哈哈。”

那个外国人爽朗地笑了起来。

“欸，你真的不介意吗？他只是开个玩笑。”

“不介意不介意，说实话，我还很期待他和我约的星期六咧！”

——果然是个很奇怪的外国人。

雷欧力这么想着，打着哈哈和这个人道了别。临走前，他听见那个外国人在喃喃自语。

“不过我可真惊讶，我才来这里工作一个月……居然有人就想和我结婚。”

“结……结婚？”雷欧力的脚步立刻停了下来。

“而且还特地用了我的母语给我留纸条。平常和我眉来眼去的，也不和我说日语，看来是想亲近我呢。你的朋友，真的好有意思。”

那个人把酷拉皮卡留的纸条摊开在桌子上，示意雷欧力过来看。

“你看哦，اريد ان اتزوج منه，就是这排字，是‘我要和你结婚’的意思呢。”

“……哈哈哈，是……是这样吗？”

“是的呢。你的朋友还真是又害羞又直率，我真是越来越中意他了。”

“哈……哈哈，你……你不介意就好，哈哈哈……”

雷欧力郑重地和那个外国人道别。在再次走出公司的门口时，天已经完全黑了下来，星星和灯火一齐闪耀。

他的手指噼里啪啦地敲击着手机键盘，给酷拉皮卡发送了这样的短信：

‘周六，祝你武运昌隆。’

——看来，已经完全没必要担心酷拉皮卡会捅娄子了呢。

End.


End file.
